Hitherto, as this type of lid lock device, a lid lock device in which the rear end portion of a lock member protrudes outward from a housing is known (for example, see JP 2012-30750A (Reference 1) (FIG. 15) and JP 2010-106437A (Reference 2) (FIG. 2)).
However, the above-described lid lock device of the related art needs to be assembled to the vehicle by securing a relief space for a movement path of the lock member toward the rear side of the housing. However, since the relief space cannot be visually checked, in many cases, an excessively large relief space is secured on the rear side of the housing, and thus there is a problem in that space in the vehicle is unnecessarily used to mount the lid lock device.